Turnabout Love
by Chison
Summary: A murder is committed. The Ace Attorney is on the case, but what happens when he falls ill? A college student studying law will substitute, but will it be enough to find the defendant innocent?
1. Murder at KingMart

Evening at King-Mart

A Phoenix Wright fanfic

By:

Chison

Dusk had turned into evening, the red clouds fading to black, blending with the night sky. Rain had started to fall from the dark heavens, wetting the ground, creating small rivers on the concrete towards the storm drains. During the day, the King-Mart is always packed, cars pulling in and out, but when night falls, the store stays open, 24 hours around the clock and traffic becomes non-existent. However there are still shoppers, people who need to finish their list or a bunch of rowdy teenagers looking to agitate some of the employees.

A vehicle comes to a stop inside one of the spaces close to the entry; a young man steps out of the driver's side and walks around to the other side, opening the door for the young woman. "Thanks Mark…you such a good guy…" Mark loved hearing that, and he proceeded to shut the door behind her and take her by the hand, walking to the store, "oh, hold on…" she said, stopping and began looking through her purse, "what's wrong Robin?" Mark asked, Robin looked back at the car, "I forgot my wallet in there…" This confused Mark, "but you have your purse right there…" he said pointing to the leather bag in her hands, but she shook her head, "but it doesn't have my money in it." Mark gave a sigh and came back to the car, pulling out his keys, opening the door again for Robin.

Finding what she was looking for, Robin thanked Mark and they proceeded towards the store again but this time they heard a female voice behind them. "It's a shame it had to come to this…" They turned around to see a masked person dressed in black with a gun in her hands, "Who…who are you and what do you want?" Robin shouted at the personage, but the woman changed her tone, "nothing more than you lives, for ruining mine!" With that, she took aim at Robin, and a shot rang out and echoed in the night. "ROBIN!!" Mark shouted falling to his knees to pick her up looking over the hole in her chest, and turning his attention back to the woman, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to scare her, but she simply chuckled, "Mark… you of all people should know that revenge is a dish served dead cold!" with that another gunshot piercing the silence, Mark fell to the ground, blood started to drain out of his head and onto the wet pavement. Two other shots were fired, and the woman simply left, disappearing back from where she came...

* * *

Whew. This is my first Phoenix Wright story...since getting the game, Ive always wanted to write a trial for Phoenix to figure out...and I have most of it planned out, so stay tuned to see what happens! Thanks 


	2. Lunch Date

-The next day-

12:35 PM

Trés Bien

A young man sits in a lone restaurant, nervously shifting his weight on the chair. "I've seen pictures but I wonder if she's the real thing…"he thinks to himself as he constantly looks around the restaurant, "hello, sorry I'm late, the office let me have a half hour…" a British-accented female voice came from behind, catching the man off guard, causing him to spin around. She had blonde hair piercing blue eyes and stood at 5'9 dressed professionally in a suit and slacks. "hello, I'm Glenn." Glenn stood up, offering his right hand, which she took, she looked into his eyes for a moment, "Michelle," she flashed a brilliant smile, and sat across from him. Glenn had brown hair and a set of green eyes, wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie; matching his black pants, "Hello! Welcome to Trés Bien! May I take your order?"

The perky female waitress asked, looking between the two of them, "I will have a Cesar salad. To go please." This shocked Glenn, "its not you, the office wants me back at one, it took 20 minutes by car." _"whew…for a moment there I thought I blew it big time…" _Glenn thought to himself as he looked over the menu, "I guess…I will have the plate special…" After writing the requests down in a notepad, she nodded her head and left. "Glenn…have you lived here your entire life?" Michelle broke the ice, "yes," he answered, "all 22 years of my life…" Glenn was hitting himself mentally, _"GAH! Now I KNOW I totally blew it! I sounded like such an idiot!"_ Just then, the waitress came back, holding a white paper bag in her left hand, and a plate in her right, "here is your salad," handing the bag to Michelle, "and here is your plate special," setting the course on the table, "please enjoy!" the waitress spoke as she left, to attend to the other customer in the restaurant. "I'm sorry to dine and dash on you… But I need to get back to the office…" With that, Michelle left Glenn, sitting alone at the table.

As soon as Michelle left, Glenn moved the food away, and rested his head against the end of the table, _"well…at least she was nice about it…"_ he thought to himself and lifted his head, and pulled the food towards him and began to eat, only to find the food not quite as tasty as it sounded. Leaving the pink, frilly restaurant, Glenn began to make his way down the street, _"I wonder where this place is…"_ He reached into his right pants pocket to pull out a small business card, with various chicken-scratch on the back. _"How can I even get there if I cant read this in the first place?"_ Glenn thought to himself as he traveled.


	3. Wright & Co

Wright & Co Law Office

A Phoenix Wright fanfic

By:

Chison

Looking at the card Glenn flipped it over, printed in black Arial text it said:

Phoenix Wright:

Attorney at Law

He continued walking along the street, looking at the various buildings, looking for the law office from the business card. _"I thought this place would be easy to find…"_ He thought to himself as he wandered; he stopped a older man showing him the card, asking for directions or if he had heard of it. Getting the answer he didn't want, he thanked the man and still went on his way, flipping the card over again he began to decipher the hand written directions to the building, but was left confused. Stopping to observe his surroundings, he saw various cars and people going about their lives, when he saw a plaque on the building to his right: Wright & Co. Law offices.

_"Of course its right in front of my face when I think I've lost my way…" _he thought as he opened the door and let himself in, only to find a set of stairs climbing up, he came to a door with the same label as outside and gently knocked, "Hello?" Glenn asked, but no one seemed to reply and he gently gripped the door handle and turned it, opening the door. Seeing a black couch to his left and a empty desk on this right, he walked inside and closed the door, "It looks like no one is home…" he softly said to himself; seeing the desk and chair had accumulated a small amount of dust Glenn saw another door in front of him and knocked, this time getting a reply, "Who is it?" A young woman's voice came from the other side, "Uh, my name is Glenn Vogel, I'm the law student…"

After a few moments of silence, the door swiftly opened, revealing a teenage girl with black hair and dark eyes, dressed in a short white robe with a purple sash around her waist and a matching jacket. "Oh! Hello, you are just in time to help Nick!" she said, taking Glenn by the hand and leading him into the room, equipped with a black love seat to his left and a desk with a monitor on top right in front of him. "Hey Nick, Glenn is here from the college…" A person rolled on the couch, poking his head over the top; pointing to this throat, he had a damp washcloth over his head and lay back down. "What's wrong with him?" Glenn turned to the girl, "He has a really bad case of Strep throat, and he can hardly talk…" They walked to the other side of the couch; the person was lying on the couch with his legs dangling off the end at his knees. He cleared this throat to talk, "I'm Phoenix Wright…that," pointing to the girl, "Is Maya Fey, she's my assistant…Glenn…" he asked, "which college are you from?" He thought for a moment, "Mooreland State University." Phoenix nodded his head, he shivered and pulled the blanket closer to his neck, "I went to Ivy University…"

Glenn's eyes went wide, "You went to Ivy University? That's a really expensive college…" Phoenix nodded again and used his right hand to point to the desk; Maya jumped up and ran to it, grabbing a folder from it. Phoenix had black spiky hair, a pair of blue eyes and wore a matching suit with a red tie, hidden under a black blanket. "That's the case you are going to be doing." Maya handed the folder to Glenn, who opened it to find various pictures and documents inside, "wait…the crime is murder!? I'm taking a murder case?" Phoenix nodded his head, "It's the only thing I have right now, but you need to remember one thing," Glenn leaned closer, "no matter what, you must believe in your clients." Glenn looked back to the folder, and found the defendant's photo, "but…how will I know they are innocent?" Phoenix stared at Glenn for a moment, "that, is something you have to figure out in court."


	4. Meeting the Client: Investigation Day 1

Meeting the Client

A Phoenix Wright fanfic

By:

Chison

Walking out of the office, Glenn began to flip through the court record, studying the picture of the defendant; it was one of a girl. _"I wonder how she got caught up in this mess…"_ He thought to himself as he walked, reaching the bus stop sitting down on the bench. Looking through the folder, he found most of the information he needed; the defendants name was Abigail Johnson, charged with the murders of Mark Smith and Robin Sanchez. _"Hm… It looks like Mr. Wright forgot to mention that it's a double-murder case…"_ Glenn thought as the sound of the bus approached, signaling him to put the folder away and he climbed onto the bus, and found a seat in the middle.

Ridding on the bus Glenn looked out the window, watching people and cars go about their way, thinking about what Phoenix told him before he left,_"that is something you have to figure out in court."_ Those words echoed in his head. "I guess its my job to find the truth…either she did do it, or didn't. It's all up to me…" he silently said to himself as he pulled the cord above his head, signaling the bus driver to stop. Stepping off the bus, he started walking down the street turning to his right and walking the rest of the block. Stopping at the intersection he pushed the walk button and waited, looking over the police building across the way; the change in the walk light caught his attention and walked across the street.

Walking up to the front door, he put his hand on the door handle, _"no turning back now…"_ Glenn thought to himself as he pulled the door and walked towards the reception desk inside. "Hello, how can I help you?" The woman asked from behind the counter, "My name is Glenn Vogel, I am here to see Abigail Johnson…I'm her lawyer…" She started typing on her keyboard, looking up from the monitor to Glenn and back again, "you're not Mr. Wright, and you're her lawyer?" He handed her the Court Record, which she reviewed and gave it back to him, "its unusual for a student to have such a hard case, but Mr. Wright has never had it easy…" Pointing to her left, "go through those doors and tell the officer whom you are here to see." Glenn walked to the door and opened it, with the officer standing to his right, "hello I'm Glenn Vogel, and I'm here to talk to Abigail Johnson about her case." The officer looked at him quizzically, "are you her lawyer?" He nodded his head, the officer tilted his head to the right, and pushed a button on the walkie-talkie, muttering a few words into the device; he lifted his head, "down the hall and to your left, number 306." Glenn thanked him and started walking towards the door and opened it, seeing a chair and a large pane of glass with a few holes drilled in for conversation.

Glenn waited a few minutes when he saw the door open, a woman stepped in the room, followed by a police officer, and she slumped down onto the chair. "Hello…" he started, catching her attention, "I'm Glenn Vogel, your lawyer." She lifted her head to look at him, "you are my lawyer? What happed to Phoenix Wright?" He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, "he caught a case of Strep throat and can barley talk, and I'm from the university doing my law degree and it requires me to take a case…" Abigail had black hair with dark brown eyes she wore a turquoise necklace with a red shirt covered with a blue jean jacket; wearing a matching pair of jeans. "Can you tell me what happened?" Glenn asked, Abigail looked up at him, "yes…I was with my friends that night, we were studying since we have our finals next week." He suddenly started looking on his person, grabbing a pen and paper he began to take notes of what she was saying, "I did go to King-Mart that day, but only to get some snacks, I didn't go back,"

"Wait." Glenn stopped her for a moment, ruffling through the court record, pulling out the victims' photos. "Do you know these people?" Abigail shook her head, "the guy was dating my sister, but I don't really know much about that, or about the girl either…" _"Hm…I didn't know she had a sister…" _Glenn thought to himself, "Mr. Vogel…do you think I'm guilty?" Abigail asked, tears welling up in her eyes, He took a deep breath, "no. And I'll to prove that you're not."

* * *

Horray! My PW story is underway! I think Ive got a really good sceneiaro for my story and I plan to continue it, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! it means alot to me! 


End file.
